1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector for minimizing circuit board cable damage when two independent housings carrying circuit boards that are connected by the cable are moved relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pressure transmitters that are conventionally made, there are usually two separate housings that are assembled. One of the housings is a sensor module housing which has connections for pressure fittings, and includes the actual pressure sensor and a circuit board that has signal conditioning electronic components on it. The second housing is the electronics assembly housing that includes a circuit board having additional circuit components, and includes ports in the housing for connectors leading to external wiring. The circuit board in the sensor module housing and the circuit board in the electronics assembly housing are connected with a cable that passes through interior openings or cavities in the housings.
In assembly, the cable is first soldered to the circuit board in a sensor module, and then the electronic assembly housing is threaded into place on the sensor module housing. It has been difficult in the past to avoid entanglement of the cable during this threading, and also in the past, problems have arisen after the cable has been connected to the circuit board in the electronics assembly housing if the electronics assembly housing has to be repositioned relative to the sensor module, which includes the fittings to the pressure lines. Strain on the cable can occur and in instances damage to the solder connections between the cable and the circuit board in the sensor module has resulted.
In servicing or repositioning the two housings, it is desirable to prevent strain from being placed on the solder connections and also to ensure that the cable itself is not pinched, crimped, or in some other way damaged. The present invention provides a reel-type retainer that will retain the cable in a wound, helical coil during assembly and during use so that the cable can be extended without fear of damaging it. The reel also acts as additional electrical insulation during use.